Reda
by Saaraa
Summary: Sebab Bakugou Katsuki yang reda ialah anomali. [Katsuki/Izuku hint, shounen-ai, dll. RnR?]


**My Hero Academia** © Horikoshi Kohei

 **Reda** by Saaraa

.

.

* * *

Ini tak biasa.

Jelas anomali dan membikin kepala pusing. Bakugou Katsuki ialah pemerhati dan pemberi kasih terhadap emosi serta letupan-letupan eksplosif. Kepala setia mendidih dan ujung lidah diukir oleh kosakata kasar, siap terjang siapa pun yang ada di hadapan.

Tapi belakangan, ia reda. Reda, bagai badai yang riak ombaknya teredam perlahan dan hujannya tersingkir dari semesta.

Tentu saja, ini aneh. Bukan rasa syukur yang Izuku pekikkan atau bahkan kawan sekelas jeritkan namun sumpah serapah juga premis sebab-akibat. Tapi tak satu pun temukan jalan keluar.

"Oh, Bakugou! Kau diam juga hari ini, heh?"

Mina barangkali hobi terjun ke dalam perkara, sampai-sampai mengacak helai pirang pucat sang singa berapi. Katsuki menepis, ujung alis menukik. "Jangan sentuh, brengsek. Minggir."

Jatah istirahat harusnya dihias dengan sesuatu yang berarti, bukan sekadar cari perkara apa lagi dengan manusia nihil kesabaran diri. Kedua tangan Mina mengapung di udara. Ia berikan jalan bagi si pemuda arogan, tapi kekeh mengudara begitu Katsuki melangkah jijik keluar dari kelas.

"Kau ini suka membakar sesuatu? Entah, membakar sumbu kesabaran orang, misalnya?" Momo bersedekap.

"Yang bisa membakar sesuatu adalah dia, hi-hi."

"Awalnya aku penasaran sebab Bakugou bisa setenang itu, tapi … sudahlah. Belakangan apinya hampir padam jadi jangan coba-coba pancing amarah orang–ya, kan, Midoriya?"

Yang namanya disatukan dalam baris kalimat tersentak. "Eh?" Izuku mengerjap dengan pahatan wajah inosen. Sebetulnya itu gagasan brilian untuk membiarkan Katsuki dalam masa jinak tapi Izuku merasa hampa di relung hati. Semacam ada hal yang mendadak pergi dari tempatnya berpijak, yang biasa menahan eksistensi agar tetap di sana. "Eehh–yah … begitulah."

Jawaban sarat dusta.

Karena Katsuki tanpa ledakan sekelumit emosi ialah ganjil. Katsuki tanpa semangat di luar garis nalar manusia ialah aneh.

 _Katsuki tanpa teriakan "Deku" ialah Izuku_ _ **tanpa**_ _Katsuki._

.

"Kacchan?"

Katsuki menoleh patah-patah. Seluruh hari dikikis dengan jauh-jauh dari sumber pemecah konsentrasi dan kini pengacau lini antara logika dan hatinya hadir di visual.

"Tsk … apa?"

Tatapan dari ekor mata setajam sebelum-belumnya. Menghempas keberanian hingga rengsa tanpa sisa. Nyali Izuku mendadak ciut meski tanpa omongan beresensi kata sampah dan geraman rendah mengancam.

"Ah … tidak," sahut Izuku. Jingga di angkasa terasa indah bila semua tengah baik-baik saja.

(Ya, Katsuki yang sedang anteng bukanlah baik-baik saja. Katakan Izuku gila, masa bodoh.)

"Kau sedang ada masalah?"

Katsuki menegakkan punggung. Gerak kaki mengulang hingga mendekati si helai lumut. Izuku menegapkan dada. "Huh? Kau yang cari masalah?"

Dahi berkedut dan jelas bukan tanda ramah-tamah.

"Bukan. Kau terlihat tidak semangat … Kacchan. Mungkin kau ada masalah? Kau ingin cerita padaku?"

 _Masalahku? Semua masalahku darimu, bodoh. Idiot. Dasar kutu buku brengsek. Deku sialan._

Katsuki berbalik. Lebih ingin tidak acuhkan orang yang kepalanya agak miring dan melangkah pulang juga menyegarkan diri dengan basuhan air hangat. Otak Izuku menurut Katsuki memang agaklah rada-rada, nekat bertanya serta berbaik hati pada seseorang yang loyal merancang skenario pembunuhan untuknya.

"Ehh–Kacchan!" Izuku menyusul langkah Katsuki. "Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Ini aneh, kurasa kau tidak sepasif ini, Kacchan. Kau sakit? Eh, tapi tidak mungkin sakit sampai seminggu. Kau ada masalah lain yang aku tidak boleh tahu? Ah, atau Kacchan memiliki masalah dengan _quirk_ -mu? Tidak mungkin juga sih … nilai praktik dan teorimu baik-baik saja, kok. Kacchan?"

Katsuki rasanya ingin lahirkan ledakan api besar dari sepasang telapak tangan telanjang. Gumaman Izuku selalu berisik dan menganggu gendang telinga.

 _Kacchan, Kacchan. Astaga._

"Ah, kau juga berhenti memanggilku 'Deku' …."

Katsuki berhenti di situ. Ia berbalik haluan. Sepenuhnya. Hadap-hadapan dengan Izuku yang tengah terjatuh rahang bawahnya.

"Kaachan?"

"Kau!"

Izuku merinding. Timbre alto khas yang seketika merampas hening. Sudah tertahan dari tadi di pangkal tenggorokan dan Katsuki agak lega. Cengkraman pada kerah jas abu tak terhindarkan sudah. Izuku geming seribu kata.

"Semua masalahku karenamu, idiot! Dasar kutu buku! Kau selalu, selalu–membuatku marah!"

Izuku mengeratkan pelupuk mata. Oke, siap-siap. Entah itu kepalan tinju atau malah tak tanggung-tanggung–percikan api yang membakar epidermis.

"Ma-ma-maaf, Kacchan … aku kenapa?"

"Harusnya kau mati saja! Deku sialan–"

"Ah, kau memanggilku 'Deku' lagi–"

"Kau hobi cari mati ya?! Hah?!"

"Kacchan–uwaa! Matikan apimu, api–"

"Jangandekat-dekatlagi-denganTodoroki-kautidakberguna!"

Izuku berhenti mengoceh. Membulatkan mata dan membuka setengah rahang. _Heh?_

 _Ngomong apa?_

Segala verbal yang ia muntahkan untuk sekadar menenangkan kini bisu hingga ke akar. Tak jauh berbeda dengan si surai pirang pucat. Katsuki buang tubuh ringkih ke jalan bebatuan. Izuku mengaduh, sadar bahwa Katsuki tak sudi lama-lama memaku diri di sini.

 _Tadi dia apa? Curhat? Mampus, aku tidak dengar akhirnya. Gawat, gawat._ Izuku pucat pasi, tapi memutuskan memanggil, "Kacchan?"

Katsuki tidak berhenti tapi Izuku tahu ia dengar. "K-kau sudah lega? Uhm … kau akan kembali seperti biasa … kan?"

Katsuki tidak tahu bahwa selain tengkorak Izuku ialah cangkang tanpa isi ternyata Izuku juga seorang tuli. _Ia pasti tidak dengar apa yang kubilang tadi._ "Berisik, Deku! Tsk, _quirk-less_."

Ini salahnya jatuh terlalu dalam pada orang dengan ketidak-pekaan yang nirbatas.

Bunga api meletup-letup dari telapak dan Izuku menghela napas. _Mungkin ia memang sudah kembali seperti biasa._

Sebab Bakugou Katsuki ialah individu yang dipaket dalam emosi, bergerak berlandaskan hati, dan tak terikat dengan regulasi. Maka jika ia reda barang sedikit pastilah ada cacat yang menghampiri.

Dan Midoriya Izuku lebih suka Katsuki yang begini.

.

* * *

 **END**


End file.
